


Something More

by MagdaTheMagpie



Series: Marvel & Magic [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie
Summary: Secrets make dating complicated.





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018!   
> Square O4: "Challenges are what make life interesting and overcoming them are what makes life meaningful." -Joshua J., Marine

 

Hermione held her breath. She thought they were on the same page, but for the life of her, she couldn't read the expression on the doctor's face. It was as if he was both happy she had asked him out on a date, and horrified. At the same time. So she wasn't sure yet if she should feel relieved or horrified. If he didn't answer soon, however, she was simply going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

“I would love to, Dr Granger… Hermione. Believe me. But it's better I refuse.”

She had to admit she hadn't expected his answer to anger her. Dr Banner was such a sweet and charming man, and they'd been talking for hours now. Asking him for dinner had been a bit precocious, maybe, but she rarely got on this well with anyone, not someone on her intellectual level in any case. She didn't understand what he meant with his cryptic answer, or was he just trying to let her down easy and doing a very poor job of it.

“You can just say no. I won't be offended.”

Dr Banner bit his bottom lip. Hermione wanted to bite his bottom lip. Oh Merlin, she had it bad.

“I…” He shook his head. “I really want to say yes, but it's not safe for you.”

“I'm sure I can take care of myself.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “What are you afraid of?”

“You don't want to know. I realize you like taking on seemingly impossible challenges… and what you've achieved with Dr Foster is impressive, but this is not one you want to take on. It's…”

“Complicated?” she finished for him. “Life wouldn't be half as interesting if I shied away from challenges. You wouldn't believe the things I've done and I don't regret a single challenge I took on, so I don't see why you'd think you can scare me off so easily.”

“I'm not… who you think I am.”

“You're not Dr Banner?”

“No, I am, but…”

“But…?”

The doctor sighed and looked her straight in the eye, his own flashing a green as vivid as the killing curse for a mere moment. Hermione gasped at this unexpected development, but it only made her want him even more. She really did like a challenge. Everytime she overcame one, she had this rush of fulfillment that made her feel like she was on top of the world. 

“You're something more?” she asked, glancing around to make sure no one could overhear.

“You could say that.”

Hermione snapped her fingers to make her bluebell flames dance at the tips. The look of surprise on Banner's face was adorable.

“Good thing I happen to be something more, too. So, about this dinner?”


End file.
